Ochigi Ryoji
"For what it's worth, the things I do, and have done have no other purpose than to satisfy my own scientific curiosity. It's what "Mad Scientist" do. That does not condone me to be a criminal however. I belive in the greater good, but I do not beleive it simply "exist." You have to craft it, mold it, make it into something tangible. The world was founded off of ideas, but it was crafted by actions." okabe_rintarou__steins_gate__minimalist_wallpaper_by_greenmapple17-d8ir9yu.png _request__steins_gate___okabe_rintarou_by_krukmeister-d814fbb.png okabe_rintarou__steins_gate____minimalist_by_sykotixuk-d8s93fm.png General Information Name: Ochigi Ryoji Age: 90 Weight: 125lbs Height:6'1 Eye Color: Green Blood Type: AB+ DoB: */**/**** Apperance When he was human, Ochigi was a very tall and lanky type of person. He had brown hair, with green eyes, and a very trademark five o clock shadow to complement the look of the scientest archetype he portrayed. His jaw is very structured and he's rarely seen outside of a lab coat. with lack luster attire he tends to dress the same every day focused more on work than apperence. Okabe.Rintarou.full.630653.jpg steins_gate_12_1.png steinsgate07-12.jpg steinsgate-16-okabe-serious.jpg 630858.jpg Behavior/Personality Ochigi is an outspoken and outgoing individual. He's never been the shy type, and is quick to correct anything seemingly wrong in his opion. He's headstrong, and not afriad to speak his mind. He's never been a physical fighter, but has been noted to have the eyes of a hawk, cathing every peice of important information and every word in any book he's ever read. Physicly he's nothing special, his true power, lies in the knowledge he obtains through various studies. He's tidius when it comes to his work, however quite lazy when it comes to trivial things like housecleaning and chores. When working, he picks and chooses every detail in a systematic importance, making sure that he completes every task to it's fullest completion. He does suffer from OCD and Insomina but he just calls it having the drive to finish what needs to be finished. He enjoys solitude, though when it came down to his son, he loved spending time with him and his wife. He loved his family, even though he couldn't always be there. After the tradgedy befell him and his family however, he became a little colder, and slgihtly more distant than what he used to be. He became obssed with Tetsu's continuous training, but it was for good reason. He often felt bad subjecting his son to this tourture he called training, yet his son would persist and insue that they continue. Ochigi noted that his willpower pales in comparison to the legacy him and his wife had created together. The legacy that spanned after is also of great value to him but his decisions seem to be more for science than well being at times which can make him seem questionable. Roleplay Allignment 'Chaotic Good' A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' *'Heroes Inc: '''Tech Inventer/Inovater *Artificial Intellegence 'Fighting Style' He only studied basic Judo and Boxing as a means of defending himself. However thanks to his natrual smarts, he had an aptitude for Wing Chun and did pursue a few black belts in the style. He is not a natrual fighter by any means. 'Artificial Intellegence Physiology' Ochigi has been regarded as being one of the most brilliant minds on the planet earth itself, as he was coming up in his time. Including to this day. He has extraordinary skills with the study and utilization in the field of science to produce mass inventions, conduct experimentation and perform accurate calculations. A ploymath to his ver core, he has vast knowledge in a variety of branches of science such as biology, chemistry, physics, technology, geography, etc. and uses it frequently to create weapons, produce lifeforms or clones and experience various types of travel (time travel, space travel or extra-dimensional travel). He never stopped aquiring knowledge even up to his death. After years of keeping himself alive with the Infinity Serum, which drastically slowed his aging he finally surcomed to the effects of death, but not without a back up plan. Ochigi at his passing enacted a proceedure to have his brain's subconcious converted into a single Petabyte drive. A Petabyte is a multiple of the unit byte for digital information. The prefix peta indicates the fifth power of 1000 and means 1015 in the International System of Units (SI), and therefore 1 petabyte is one quadrillion (short scale) bytes, or 1 billiard (long scale) bytes. The unit symbol for the petabyte is PB. In short 1 PB = 1000000000000000B = 1015bytes = 1000terabytes. In doing so Ochigi literally turned himself into an Artificial Intellgence or A.I. for short. He is a digital being of sentient exsistence, and with no form of limiter on himself is capable of operating on his own with no assitence simply by inserting himself into a machine and proceeding to operate it, or evacuating out of it incase of a viral attack. Ochigi is very capable of creating counter viruses or programs, and jumping from machinery to machinery, leaving bits of his data behind to be curupted. If that happens however, since his data isn't connected to a massive matrix when in other machines, the data simply becomes flappy bird data and has nothing signifigant to offer any one int he form of coding or other wise. As an A.I he has information at his finger tips, and can openly assist the rest of his family members i.e Densuke Ryoji, Tetsu Ryoji, or Leon Ryoji at anytime should they ever need his services. He is also capable of operating robotic bodies should he need a physical form. *Attachment - When in one's mechanical vessel, may be able to attach machinery to oneself. *Crash! *Data Conversion *Data Drain *Data Manipulation *Download *Non-Corporeal Form - to go without a carrier in an intangible form. *Digital Form *Programming - Program machines. *Technological Constructs - Advanced users may be able to accumulate parts to create constructs. *Technological Invisibility - Advanced users may be too advanced for lesser machinery or may program it not to detect the user. *Technological Possession - By integrating the user into the technology or wirelessly. *Technology Manipulation - Either wirelessly, integration, or through some other means. *Threat Identification - User may be able to identify threats. *Transmission Signal Transmission - Send signals from your own body. Allies/Enemies 'Allies' *'Heroes Inc' *'The Ryoji Family''' *'The Yun Family' 'Enemies' *'Villians' *'Yakuza' *'The Government' 'Background' Ochigi Ryoji is an ex CIA scientist of weapons and development. He was the head of his division and a leading weapons expert for the government, and all of its covert ops meaning, unavailable to the public eye. As a young man at the age of 19, Ochigi was always interested in science, and would show this often with his grades in high school, and his multiple majors in college such as; Engineering, Mechatronics, Physics, Aerodynamics, and various other scientific majors. When he graduated high school, he attended the college at the age of 20 in district 2 and completed eight years in the subjects listed, and being noticed by higher up officials. One day at age 23 Ochigi received a letter in the mail from a government organization, or the CIA requesting he join the weapons development and research division. He accepted, and in the first week he started, is when his funds started as well. On a week basis he would receive 100,000,000(money system) for simply being there and doing his job. Ochigi showed promise, revolutionizing weaponry, inventing things like micro missiles, stealth explosives, and even being a head chief and designer of Future Mech Warfare. Ochigi was creating weapons of mass destruction that very few knew about, and it was with this Ochigi was sworn to secrecy, and could not leak a word of this information to any living soul outside of this division. It was also in this division he met his future wife, Illianna Ashford. During His 20 years in the division, they continued his work with her in harmony. They were married by the time he was 25 and she was 23, and also in those 20 years they had a son, only one, and they named him Tetsu. Ochigi wanted to be there for his son by all means, but around the year (2071) in the midst of his prime, a meteor crash landed from the atmosphere, near the base. The CIA quickly took means to excavate it, and have it researched for any type of substances that my be useful or deemed beneficial. What they found however, was something much more than what they expected. When the meteor landed, it’s onyx black exterior cracked open to reveal a gery-ish black molten ooze, that was heated to degrees unmeasured. Scientist couldn’t touch it, but luckily Ochigi had been working on a technology meant for lifting any object possible. He called this an A.G.F or an Anti-Gravity Field, and it works like so: it’s a machine that has two metal plates attached to two arms that produce a' field that contains no gravity. This field is manipulated by moving the arms in the desired direction, thus forth, moving said object regardless of weight itself. This tech was used to contain the core in its molten state for further study. One night after rigorous study, everyone abandoned the lab, because they could not figure out the workings of the core or it’s processes. Before finally giving way to sleep, Ochigi separates a piece of the core by extracting some of the liquid and containing it. He took it out and let it sit on a metal tray, only for it to harden into a solid black substance. Ochigi looked at it dumbfounded, and studied it very closely. He touched it, and determined that it was a new type of metal of some sort. Ochigi not knowing what he had invented decided to stay the night in the lab to further study this development. (see page on Ragnite/Ragnainium. ) Developing this metal, was a ground breaking achievement for Ochigi, and is what truly earned him his rightful claim to fame as the genious that he really is. After numorous testing, and studing the metal was ready to be produced, however Ochigi had wanted to use it for more fundamental purposes, like structuring buiildings, building satelites, and protection. The CIA however, wanted to use it for pure weaponry constructing, Guns, machines and cannons. He wanted to use Ragnainium to contain nuclear energy to create the biggest nuclear weaponry around, and also he could fuse this tech with Ochigi’s in-the-making- Giant robotic mechs. Ochigi being against the idea played along, and for 2 weeks he plotted a strategy to take all of the remaining Ragnainium and escape his work life. Take his wife and child to a different part of the world, and live peacefully with his creations. The Government officials however ordered that the Ragnanium be taken into protective custody, and used as the CIA saw fit. When they came to the lab to confront Ochigi, he was gone, and with him he had taken his A.G.F, molten traces of both Adamantium and Ragnite, and various other building equipments. When this was discovered, the CIA were afraid to dirty their hands on the matter: so they hired some low level Yakuza organization to do the job for them, and it was with this, His wife was raped, and killed on the spot. Ochigi didn’t make it home in time to save her. But his son was safe. After a long heartfelt resolve, Ochigi dedicated his life to training his only son for pure combat against the yakuza emissaries and to find a way to use his ideas for the greater good, instead of the greater evil. Category:Generation 1 Category:Artificial Intellegence Category:NPC Category:Heroes Category:Scientist Category:The Ryoji Family Category:Heroes Inc Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC